Johann
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Johann is a seafaring trader who visits Berk from time to time, offering goods to barter for. However, he is later revealed to be allied with the Dragon Hunters, having secretly been working against the Dragon Riders by pretending to be their ally for years. He made his first appearance in the Dragons: Riders of Berk episode Dragon Flower. He is the true main antagonist of Dragons: Race to the Edge. Physical Appearance Trader Johann has dark brown hair and beard tied into a twist knot. He wears an off-white sack hat on his head, long-sleeved shirt with deep blue white-swirled imprinted tunic and deep red sari over it, light gray cloth bracers on his arms (each bit of cloth goes between the second and third finger), brown belt with a yellow pack and knife around his waist, multi-colored pinstriped pants, and light brown boots. Personality Johann pretended to be a likable fellow, and everyone on Berk greatly anticipated his visits. His bargains seemed reasonable, and he even gave away an object freely from time to time. Stoick and Gobber seem to enjoy his company and are quite willing to mend his boat when it is damaged. He does not dress in a typical Viking garb, and he talks in an English accent. Even though his garb is not typical of a Viking, he does still sail a typical Viking ship. His nationality is unknown, but he does claim Berk to be his favorite island (though he also says that Outcast Island is his favorite Island while he and the Stoick, Gobber and the riders were there, but it might have been part of the plan or a marketing tactic.) He is certainly cultured from his many voyages, and because of this he is greatly looked up to by some of the inhabitants of Berk and Outcast Island. Johann may possess fighting prowess, as he claimed to have wrestled a giant squid for its ink, and was willing to act violently toward Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut for leaving him stranded in the middle of the ocean. However, despite his apparent friendly relations with Berk, he is still a businessman first, as he sold metal from a Berserker to Gobber, despite the fact the two have bad relations, implying he didn't care enough to warn them and when told it had led to all their metal being stolen as eggs were laid in the metal, he simply apologizes and says nothing can be done. However, at the end of season 5, it is revealed that his whole kind and easily frightened personality is fake, and that he is actually evil and manipulative. He has secretly been after a dragon eye lens on Heather's belt that could lead him to the "King of Dragons ", and only begrudgingly pretended to be kind to Stoick and Berk to get close to them. In a way, you could also see Johann served as a distraction to get the dragon riders away from their island in several instances such as in: Dire Straits, Dawn of Destruction, Edge of Disaster, Part 1, and Edge of Disaster, Part 2. Johann is also extremely patient, willing to wait for many years in order to completely gain Stoick and Berk's trust (though Snotlout has doubted him several times already). The way he acted violently towards Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut hinted at his true nature. Appearances Trivia *From his attire, it can be assumed he holds Middle Eastern or eastern European heritage. His name, however, is the German form of "John" ("Johan" or "Jan" is the more usual Scandinavian form). *Although he is fascinated that Berk has trained dragons, Johann is still nervous around them, possibly due to his alliance with the Dragon Hunters. *He has a long scar under his left eye. *Johann has a habit of telling long stories about his travels. **However, Johann states In Plain Sight that some, if not all of his stories were stolen from traders whose ships he sunk. *He calls most male characters 'Master,' and most female characters 'Miss' *He claims to have visited many very far away lands such as Papua New Guinea and Palau (which could either refer to Palau, Sardinia or the Palau islands in the Pacific Ocean). *He is the only known Dragon Hunter to appear outside of Race to the Edge and the Films, excluding Dagur, who reformed inbetween Maces and Talons, Part 2 and Enemy of My Enemy. *It is revealed in In Plain Sight that Johann had been deliberately attempting to rid the Archipelago of the Dragon Riders since Breakneck Bog. **This may mean that he wasn't evil yet in his first appearance in Dragon Flower, as Breakneck Bog was his second appearance. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Foreign Characters Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Villains Category:Johann Category:School of Dragons Category:Traders Category:Main Villains Category:Deceased Characters